


Jealousy

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, Gen, alexander overreacts, jealous! hamilton, jefferson being jefferson, reader just doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Hamilton gets jealous of someone else getting all of the reader’s attention. A fight– and a touching moment– ensue.





	Jealousy

“I can’t believe you did that!” Alexander yelled, slamming his laptop. “I can’t believe you’re that much of an idiot.”

You were taken aback. “I’m not stupid,” you snarl. You can’t believe he was pulling such low blows over something this small. He knew you hated it when your intelligence was insulted.

He scoffed. “You sure acted like it.” He tossed his laptop to the couch and stalked away to the kitchen.

You quickly stood up and followed him, grabbing him by the arm so he could face you. “Don’t get upset with me for telling Jefferson your essay plans. He was going to find out eventually what with you always shooting off at the mouth.”

He snapped his arm out of your grasp. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

You roll your eyes. “Like you aren’t aware of your mouth going a mile a minute. It’s a terrible habit.”

“Since when is me talking a bad thing?” He was started to get annoyed again.

Your phone went off, loudly. You didn’t have time for this. Not only was Alexander upset with you, but Thomas was trying to kiss up to you for more information about his arch-nemesis’s academic plans; he was constantly texting you since you told him what Alexander was writing his paper on. You had thought it would just be a trivial conversation starter but it obviously lead to much more awful consequences.

“Listen, Alexander, I’m sorry I told Jefferson about your paper. But it’s not like it was really that big of a deal.”

Now you’d done it. “Not that big of a deal?? (Y/N), this was supposed to be the ticket to getting the perfect grade! No one else would have ever come up with this topic idea and now you’ve spoiled it by telling my BIGGEST ENEMY my intentions! You’ve ruined it and now I have to think if something else to write it on or else he’ll be directly competing against my every typed word.”

You took a breath. “You are overreacting. He’s not even doing his paper on your topic, he told me what he was writing his on— the relationship between left and centrist voters on issues surrounding basic rights. Or something like that. My point is you have nothing to worry about, Alexander. Don’t work yourself up about it.”  
“But that doesn’t mean he won’t change his mind! He could be researching my topic right now for all we know!”

“Alex—”

“No,” he cuts you off, “this is the last straw. I want you to move out.”

Your jaw flies open. “Alex! You don’t mean that!”

He crosses his arms and stares at you. “No, I mean it. I can’t have a traitor living in my apartment, someone clearly not loyal to me who could spill important information to my enemy. I know for a fact you’ve been texting Jefferson all day— who knows what all you’ve been telling him.”

“You think I’m sharing vital information with Jefferson?” You laugh. “Alexander, I’ve despised Thomas Jefferson for longer than I’ve known you. I’m the last person who would be chummy with him.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “Then why have you been texting him?”

You roll your eyes. “I dunno, maybe to distract him from his work and maybe get the scoop on what he’s up to. I’m just trying to make it up to you, Alexander.”

There was a tense silence in the room. You spoke first, quietly and in disbelief.

“Alexander, are you jealous?”  
His face flushed and he stammered. “N-no! Why would I ever be jealous of Jefferson?”

“Because I’ve been giving him attention all day while you’ve been left to brew?” You smirk. You’ve got him now. No wonder he’d been so upset today.

“I am not jealous. Besides, why would I get jealous over someone giving you attention? It’s not like we’re, you know, dating?” He ended his statement like a question, as though he wanted it to be true.

“We probably wouldn’t see each other every day if I moved out, you know,” you noted as you took a step closer to him.

He blushed. “I didn’t mean that. I was just upset.”

You smiled. “I didn’t think so.” You continued to shorten the distance between the two of you. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, himself getting drawn closer to you.

Your phone began to ring, alerting you that Jefferson was attempting to reach you.

“Goddamn Jefferson,” Alexander grumbled as you laughed and declined the call.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
